<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As We're Together by dylemma91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651211">As Long As We're Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylemma91/pseuds/dylemma91'>dylemma91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Only Want To Be With You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon compliant to the end of season 1, Established Relationship, F/F, First Relationship, Fluff, the blightrents suck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylemma91/pseuds/dylemma91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity have been dating for almost four months, and they’re still keeping it a secret from almost everyone. When they decide that the time has come to tell Amity’s parents about their relationship, the admission has consequences neither of them could have predicted.</p>
<p>Sequel to I Only Want To Be With You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Only Want To Be With You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again! I’m happy to announce that the sequel to I Only Want To Be With You which I promised back in October is finally here :)</p>
<p>Just a quick note before we get started - I Only Want To Be With You was for the most part a very fluffy, romantic story. This story is obviously about the same characters, in the same loving relationship, but it is going to have a darker tone than that story did. </p>
<p>I’m also planning for this to be the middle story in a trilogy, so there will be a third installment as well. And I want to make it clear that, even if things look bleak at times, this series WILL have a happy ending. I don’t do sad endings :)</p>
<p>I’m planning to update this fic every two weeks for the time being - at least while I’m still working on my other fic, To Dance. Once that one is finished, the update frequency for this fic will increase.</p>
<p>Alright, now that we’ve covered all the important stuff, let’s get on with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think it’s time to tell my parents.”</p>
<p>Amity’s words break the comfortable silence they’ve been sharing, and her fingers halt their soothing motion through Luz’s hair. Luz turns her head, glancing up at her girlfriend from where her head rests in Amity’s lap.</p>
<p>“Tell them what?” she asks. She has a pretty strong idea of where this is going, but she wants to be sure.</p>
<p>“You know,” Amity says, shifting her gaze away from Luz in discomfort, “About... us.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>So it is what she thought. </p>
<p>Luz pushes herself up into a sitting position, mentally transitioning from <em> relaxing with my girlfriend </em> mode to <em> having a serious conversation with my girlfriend </em>mode. She feels a strange mix of fear and excitement at the thought of Amity finally telling her parents that they are dating.</p>
<p>
  <em> From what she’s told me, they probably won’t be happy about it. But... at least we won’t have to hide anymore. </em>
</p>
<p>“Why now?” she asks. “Not that I don’t think we should tell them - I do! But we haven’t really talked about it, not since…”</p>
<p>
  <em> Not since we had that fight about it. </em>
</p>
<p>Amity turns to meet her gaze. Her chestnut hair gleams softly in the dappled light filtering down to them through the leaves of the Grom tree, which has become a favorite spot of theirs in the almost four months they’ve been dating. Luz can’t help but admire her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Two months since her birthday, and I still can’t get over how beautiful she looks with her hair like that. </em>
</p>
<p>Amity had been afraid of how her mother would react to her decision to dye her hair back to her natural colour, but Edric and Emira had backed her up, and she’d had a surprising ally in her father, Alador Blight. He had convinced his wife that at fifteen, Amity was old enough to make her own decisions regarding her hair color. Odalia had eventually given in, although she hadn’t been happy about it.</p>
<p>Winning that small battle against her mother has given Amity a lot more confidence in herself, which Luz couldn’t be happier about. She suspects that increased confidence is a big part of the reason why her girlfriend now seems ready to finally reveal the truth of their relationship - a secret they’ve kept closely guarded for the last four months at Amity’s insistence.</p>
<p>“Well,” Amity says, “We’ve been dating for almost four months now, and you know as well as I do that it’s been getting harder and harder to hide it. We’ve already had a few close calls at school as it is. I don’t think anyone’s figured it out yet, but at this rate, it won’t be long before someone does.”</p>
<p>Luz nods in agreement. She’d made that same argument to Amity a couple of months ago.</p>
<p>“And then,” Amity continues, “There’s the fact that right now, there are only a few places we can go where it’s actually safe for us to be together as girlfriends.” She indicates the tree they’re sitting under. “This tree, the Owl House, and the secret library room are it, really. We can’t go anywhere in public, just the two of us. When we’re in town with our friends, we can’t hold hands. I’m tired of it,” she says, letting out a sigh of frustration. “I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore. I’m ready to tell them.”</p>
<p>Luz takes Amity’s hand in hers, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. She’s had all the same frustrations as Amity, and they’ve only been eating away at her more and more as their relationship has progressed. She’s tired of keeping secrets. She wants everyone on the Isles to know how lucky she is to have Amity Blight as her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Have you thought about what we’ll do if they… react badly?” she asks. She hates to even bring it up, but she’s heard enough about her girlfriend’s parents to know that there’s a strong possibility they won’t approve of their daughter dating a human. </p>
<p>“I have,” Amity replies. She sits up straighter, looking deep into Luz’s eyes with a serious expression on her face. Clearly, she has something important to say. </p>
<p>“I want to promise you, Luz, that whatever happens, I won’t let them separate us,” Amity says, her voice fierce and determined. “I don’t care what they threaten me with - I’m <em> not </em>giving you up.”</p>
<p>Something inside Luz relaxes at that, releasing tension she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She knows how much Amity values their relationship, <em> knows </em>that her girlfriend would fight for them, but it means a lot to hear her actually say those words.</p>
<p>“I know you won’t,” she says, “And I promise I won’t, either.”</p>
<p>She smiles at Amity and leans forward to plant a brief kiss on her lips. When she pulls away, Amity is smiling too. Then, she frowns.</p>
<p>“What I’m more worried about,” Amity continues, “Is that they’ll threaten <em> you. </em>”</p>
<p>Luz nods. They’ve discussed this particular fear of Amity’s before. It’s not one Luz shares - she knows she can handle herself and she also has Eda and Lilith, who are still forces to be reckoned with despite Eda’s new reliance on glyph magic and Lilith’s weakened powers. Luz is confident that between the three of them, they can deal with anything the Blight parents try to throw at them. But she also knows how much this possibility frightens Amity, and she’s learned the hard way not to try and brush it off or take it lightly. Amity deserves to have her fears taken seriously, even if Luz doesn’t agree with them.</p>
<p>What <em> does </em> scare Luz, more than anything, is the idea of losing Amity. She knows what Amity just said, and she knows Amity means those words with her whole heart - knows that she would never willingly give up on their relationship. But Amity is only fifteen and she still has to live under her parents’ roof. What if her parents forbid her from seeing Luz and take steps to ensure that she can’t? What if they make her transfer to another school, or send her away somewhere? What if they do everything they can to physically separate Luz and Amity - by any means necessary? What will they do then?</p>
<p>There’s only one course of action that Luz can think of. She wonders if Amity has come to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>“You mentioned before that you’ve thought about what to do if something like that happens,” she says. “What did you come up with?”</p>
<p>Amity looks down, absently rubbing the hem of her tunic between her fingers as she gathers her thoughts. “Well…” she begins, “If they try to forbid me from seeing you, and I can’t convince them otherwise… I think the only option will be for me to leave home. For good.”</p>
<p>“You mean run away?” Luz asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Amity says. “I haven’t worked out where I would go yet-”</p>
<p>“You’d come live with us in the Owl House, of course,” Luz says confidently.</p>
<p>Amity glances at Luz in surprise. “Really?” she asks. “I was hoping… but I didn’t want to assume…”</p>
<p>“You’re not,” Luz assures her. “I had the same thought. It’s the only option that makes sense, really. And hey,” she adds, smiling brightly, “It would mean we’d be living together, and I’d get to see you all the time. Sounds like a dream come true to me!”</p>
<p>Amity smiles as a now-familiar blush spreads across her cheeks. Luz loves that, even after three and a half months of dating, she can still make her girlfriend blush.</p>
<p>“What about Eda?” Amity asks. “Don’t you think she would mind?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! Eda would never turn you away,” Luz promises. “She’ll grumble and pretend to be put out, but she won’t actually mind. She enjoys company more than she lets on, and she likes you. Plus, she knows how much you mean to me,” she adds, reaching over to brush a stray strand of hair behind one of Amity’s pointed ears.</p>
<p>Amity scoots closer, wrapping her arms around Luz and burying her face in Luz’s neck. Luz rests her head on Amity’s and breathes in the sweet scent of her girlfriend’s hair, giggling when the soft strands tickle her nose. They stay like that for a little while, enjoying the fact that here, they can hold each other without worrying about anyone seeing them.</p>
<p>Then Amity lifts her head, but she doesn’t break free of their embrace. “If we want that to be our backup plan,” she says, “Then you need to talk to Eda first. Before I tell my parents.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Luz agrees. “I’ll talk to her tonight.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Amity says, swallowing nervously.</p>
<p>They stay under the tree for a little while longer, cuddling against each other and taking comfort in their closeness. Telling Amity’s parents about their relationship is something that Luz has been in favor of since the beginning, but now that they’ve actually decided to do it, she’s surprised by how anxious she feels. Luz is generally a positive, look-on-the-bright-side kind of person, but it’s hard to assume the best when it comes to Amity’s parents. And far too easy to imagine all the things that could go wrong.</p>
<p>From the way Amity’s hands clutch at the front of her jacket, she can tell that her girlfriend is dealing with similar fears. Luz strokes her russet hair soothingly, aware that whatever is going through Amity’s head is probably far worse than anything she can imagine. After all, Amity knows her parents best.</p>
<p>Too soon, the time comes when they need to part ways. Amity has to return to Blight Manor, and Luz is expected back at the Owl House. They walk through the woods together for as long as they can, before reaching the point at which they need to split up.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you tonight, okay?” Luz says, giving her girlfriend a hug goodbye. “After I talk to Eda.”</p>
<p>Amity nods. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Then, she surges forward, wrapping her arms around Luz’s neck and kissing her, a bit more fiercely than usual. There’s a desperation to it that Luz responds to, pulling Amity close and holding her tight. </p>
<p>“It’ll be alright,” she promises, slightly out of breath, several moments later. </p>
<p><em> Wow, that was some kiss... </em> </p>
<p>“I hope so.” Amity’s face is pinched with worry - a far cry from the dazed expression Luz is used to seeing her wear after a kiss like that.</p>
<p>“It <em> will </em>be. We have a plan. We won’t let them come between us.”</p>
<p>“But what if they threaten you?”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I don’t think they can get me kicked out of Hexside. I’m pretty sure ol’ Bump has a soft spot for me,” Luz says, with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Amity cracks a smile. “Sure he does. Anyway, I guess I’d better get going. See you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Luz,” Amity says, her voice wavering.</p>
<p>“I love you too, querida,” Luz replies.</p>
<p>Amity flushes prettily, the way she always does when Luz calls her a pet name in Spanish. She gives Luz’s hand a final squeeze and then departs for Blight Manor.</p>
<p>Luz takes her time walking back to the Owl House, mulling over the afternoon’s events. She’s proud of her girlfriend for mustering up the courage to finally go public with their relationship, but she can’t deny that the idea scares her more than it used to. Amity’s reaction the first time Luz had brought up telling her parents had been… pretty chilling. Luz had never seen her act like that before - so utterly panicked, to the point of lashing out.</p>
<p>Amity wouldn’t have reacted that way if she didn’t have a good reason to.</p>
<p>Luz can’t deny that their relationship has been relatively smooth sailing so far. They’ve had their ups and downs, certainly, but they’ve always managed to work through any problems and come out the other side stronger than before. Nothing has ever seriously threatened them as a couple.</p>
<p>But this might.</p>
<p>Even worse, the threat is external. It isn’t something they can talk through and work out between themselves. She and Amity can’t control how her parents will react - they can only control how they will respond. </p>
<p>
  <em> Which is why we needed a Plan B. And I guess we have one, now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But what if it’s not enough? What if she tries to run and they stop her? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then I’ll free her. Just like I freed Eda. I fought the Emperor - surely I can handle Odalia and Alador Blight. </em>
</p>
<p>But deep down inside, Luz knows that isn’t really what she’s worried about. She’s not afraid of Amity’s parents, even if they are powerful witches. </p>
<p>No, what she’s really scared of is something far worse than a simple threat to her safety.</p>
<p>
  <em> What if she decides this isn’t worth fighting for? What if they say something… and she realizes that actually, they’re right, and she never loved me after all? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m me, and she’s… Amity. Her loving me was always too good to be true. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Eda?” Luz asks, poking her head into Eda’s open bedroom door. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure kid,” Eda says, from where she’s lounging in her nest, a book in one hand and a glass of apple blood in the other. “Come on in.”</p>
<p>Luz pushes the door open the rest of the way and enters the room, closing it softly behind her. She doesn’t really want an audience for this conversation.</p>
<p>It’s that after-dinner quiet time, where the residents of the Owl House have mostly retreated to their rooms to engage in solo activities. Luz usually spends this time doing her homework or talking to Amity, but tonight she needs to talk to Eda and she’s chosen this time because she knew she would be able to catch Eda alone.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Eda asks, as Luz takes a seat on the floor near her nest.</p>
<p>With Eda, it’s always best to get straight to the point. “Amity thinks it’s time to tell her parents,” Luz says. “About us dating.”</p>
<p>Eda quirks an eyebrow. “Darn it, “ she says, “Now I owe Lilith money. Baby Blight worked up the courage sooner than I thought she would.”</p>
<p>“Hey, this is serious,” Luz chides her mentor. “Amity thinks there’s a good chance they won’t react well.”</p>
<p>“From what I remember of ol’ Alador and Odalia, I’d say she’s probably right,” Eda says, dropping her teasing tone. “But she’s sure she wants to go through with it?”</p>
<p>Luz nods.</p>
<p>“And are <em> you </em>sure you want to go through with it?”</p>
<p>Luz hesitates for just a moment, before nodding a second time. “I know it’s a risk,” she says. “But I’m tired of hiding, and so is Amity. And we’ve thought about what we might do if they… don’t take it well.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?” her mentor asks.</p>
<p>Luz takes a deep breath, steeling herself. She <em> really </em>needs this next part to go well.</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking,” she begins, “That if they threaten her in some way, and she has to get out of there, then maybe she could… come stay here? For a little while, anyway. It wouldn’t have to be forever.”</p>
<p>Eda regards her levelly. “You’re asking if your girlfriend can move in? Luz, you’re <em> fourteen.</em>”</p>
<p>It’s obvious what Eda’s implying, and Luz can feel her face reddening in response. “I didn’t mean it like that!” she exclaims, waving her hands in the air as she backpedals as fast as she can. “I just meant - if she needed a safe place to stay! She doesn’t need to share my room or anything - we’d sleep on opposite sides of the house if you want us to!”</p>
<p>Eda lets out a chuckle at her obvious discomfort. “Relax, kid, I’m just messing with ya. If Amity needs to get away from her parents in a hurry, then of course she can crash here.”</p>
<p>Luz sighs in relief. “Thanks, Eda.”</p>
<p>Her mentor smiles, but then her face grows thoughtful. “Hey, Luz, when you told me about the fight you and Amity had, didn’t you say she was worried her no-good parents might threaten <em> you? </em>”</p>
<p>“I did,” Luz says warily. “But what could they do to me, really? I don’t think it’d be that easy for them to get me kicked out of Hexside, and Emperor Belos already hates me, so... how much worse could things get?”</p>
<p>Eda narrows her eyes. “A lot worse, probably. Belos has largely been ignoring us for now - he knows that I’m powerless, and he probably also knows that Lily has been weakened. But if something - or more accurately, <em> someone </em>- were to draw his attention to us again…”</p>
<p>Then, she shrugs. “Ah well, it’s not like I haven’t been on the run from him before. It’ll just be harder this time, without my powers. But with the glyph magic you’ve taught us, I’m sure the three of us can manage.”</p>
<p>“The four of us,” Luz reminds her. “You’re forgetting Amity.”</p>
<p>Eda cracks a smile. “So I am. She’s a strong witch, too - I’m sure the four of us will get along just fine.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hey, I just talked to Eda. Can I call you? :)</b>
</p>
<p>The message from Luz comes through to Amity’s scroll at around eight-thirty in the evening. As is the case most evenings, she’s alone in her room, working on homework. She quickly messages Luz back to let her know she’s free, then positions herself beside her globe to await the incoming call.</p>
<p>She doesn’t have to wait long. The globe lights up and then her girlfriend’s face appears. Amity smiles at the sight of her. True, it’s only been a few hours since she last saw Luz, but she could look at her girlfriend’s face every minute of every day and never get tired of it. It’s her favorite face in all of the Boiling Isles, after all.</p>
<p>“Hi Luz,” she says.</p>
<p>“Hi Amity!” Luz smiles brightly as she greets her, looking much more cheerful than she had when they’d parted ways earlier that afternoon. Amity’s glad to see it - she could sense that Luz was feeling anxious when they’d spoken about telling her parents. But now, she seems to be back to her usual optimistic self.</p>
<p>“How did things go with Eda?” she asks. She assumes the talk went well, or Luz wouldn’t be in such a good mood.</p>
<p>“Good!” Luz says. “She said yes. If the worst happens and you need to leave, you can stay here. At least until we can figure out a more permanent solution.”</p>
<p>Amity exhales in relief. “That’s good,” she says. “I still feel weird asking her for such a huge favor, though. I hope you told her that I’d be sure not to overstay my welcome - I’d figure something else out as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Luz gets that look in her eyes - the one she gets whenever Amity says something that makes it clear just how messed up her upbringing has been. “Amity, you’re allowed to ask for help,” she says. “Eda cares about you, and she’d never turn you away. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just… a Blight never shows weakness, remember?” Amity replies, rolling her eyes. “That’s been drilled into me for so long that I still feel like a burden if I have to ask anyone for anything. Especially something as big as this.”</p>
<p>“You could never be a burden,” Luz says. “I promise. And I promise that Eda sees it the same way. She let me stay with her, didn’t she? And besides,” she adds with a smile, “Don’t you like the idea of living together? I know I do.”</p>
<p>Amity does. She really does. She’s worried about intruding into Eda’s space, and being an imposition, and a charity case. She can’t quite shake the worldview she’s learned from her parents, that to ask for help is to display unpardonable weakness. But the idea of living with Luz? That, she <em> loves. </em></p>
<p>“I do too,” she says, returning Luz’s smile.</p>
<p>They spend a few moments in companionable silence, each lost in sweet daydreams. Then Amity remembers the unpleasant task ahead of her, which must be completed before that future she’s dreaming about can come to pass.</p>
<p>“It’s really happening, then,” she says. “I’m really going to tell them.”</p>
<p>“I guess it is,” Luz says, picking up on Amity’s shift in mood. “But it isn’t too late to change your mind. I know how much this scares you.”</p>
<p>“No, I need to do this,” Amity says firmly. “For us.”</p>
<p>“I’m here for you, whatever you need,” Luz promises. “Do you want me to be there with you when you tell them?”</p>
<p>“No,” Amity says regretfully. “I think it’s best if I tell them alone.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Luz asks. “I don’t like the idea of you being by yourself if things go bad.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Amity says. “Trust me, it’s better if you aren’t there.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Luz frowns, unhappy with her decision but accepting it. “When do you think you’ll do it?”</p>
<p>Amity considers. “I’ll need to pick my time. But… sometime in the next couple of days. If I wait any longer, I’m afraid I’ll lose my nerve.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That soon, huh?” Luz says nervously. Clearly, she’s as anxious about the outcome of this conversation as Amity is.</p>
<p>She nods. “I just want to get it over with. And it’s not like they’d react any better if I waited another week to tell them.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Luz says. “It’s just…”</p>
<p>“Scary. I know. But we’ll get through it,” she promises, trying to sound braver than she feels.</p>
<p>Luz smiles. “I know we will. And as long as we’re together, everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>The conversation moves on to other, lighter topics after that. Eventually, they say goodnight, and Amity finishes her homework and then goes to bed, half expecting to toss and turn all night. But she finds that she’s surprisingly calm, now that the decision has been made.</p>
<p>She’s determined to do this, come what may. She needs to break free of her parents’ hold on her. For Luz, and also for herself.</p>
<p>It’s not long before Amity falls into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All day at school, Amity is tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight’s the night. It has to be. Her parents are leaving for a work trip tomorrow morning, and they won’t be back until the weekend. It’s the perfect opportunity. This is her chance to tell them the truth about her and Luz, and she has to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that, and she’s going to do it. But that doesn’t mean she isn’t terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can barely concentrate in any of her morning classes and, in one of them, her teacher speaks sharply to her about her lack of attention. Normally, something like that happening would send Amity into a full-blown spiral of anxiety, but today she hardly notices it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s hours away from telling her parents that she’s in a relationship with a human. Next to that, what’s a reprimand from a teacher?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At lunch, Luz immediately picks up on the tension she’s feeling. She sits close, and her hand finds Amity’s under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Amity squeezes back, and the physical contact helps to ground her. Her foot taps against the floor repeatedly, an outlet for her nervous energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before Willow and Gus notice that something’s up as well. “Everything okay?” Willow asks, glancing at Amity and Luz in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz glances over at Amity, who gives her a tiny nod. Leaning in, Luz says, as quietly as she can, “She’s telling her parents tonight. About us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Willow says, and she and Gus share a worried look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that-” Gus starts to ask, but Luz shakes her head, and he cuts himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity appreciates that. She doesn’t think she could handle anyone questioning her decision right now - she’s doing enough of that on her own already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a plan,” Luz explains. “It’s going to be okay.” She gives Amity’s hand another reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about something else?” Amity asks. “I could really use a good distraction right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Willow says. “Want to hear about how Luz almost got eaten by a plant today in class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I did not!” Luz protests. “I had the situation totally under control!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you did,” Willow replies, giving Amity a knowing look. Then she launches into a description of the incident. Before long, Luz joins in, equal parts defending herself and adding further embellishments to the story. It’s funny, as stories involving Luz often are, and Amity finds herself laughing along - her anxiety temporarily loosening its vice-like grip on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and she has to leave her friends and her girlfriend behind and return to class alone, where her fears once more take her firmly in their grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity tries her best to concentrate on the lesson, but she stares at the words written on the chalkboard without really seeing them. Images of her parents - coldly disappointed, or full of red-hot anger - swim before her eyes. The scenarios in which they threaten her are terrifying enough, but they have nothing on the ones in which they threaten Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what has always frightened Amity the most about telling her parents - the distinct possibility that once they know, they’ll threaten to harm Luz in order to ensure her obedience. It’s still her greatest fear, in no small part because if it happens, she’s not sure that she’ll be able to hold firm in her resolve. She has to - she’s promised Luz that she won’t let anything come between them, and she’s promised </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, too. The thought of being forced to give Luz up, of losing the best thing that’s ever happened to her… she can’t imagine anything worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for one thing. The thought of Luz being hurt, because Amity was too selfish to do what was needed to keep her safe. That’s worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows Luz doesn’t agree with her, though, and she’s promised her girlfriend that she won’t let her parents win. She and Luz are in this together, for better or worse. Now, she just has to find the strength to keep that promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At long last, and at the same time all too soon, the school day ends. Luz is waiting for Amity at the front gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I walk you part of the way home?” she asks, with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Amity says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re far enough away from the school that there are no other students around, Amity reaches out and takes Luz’s hand. She’s normally very careful about displays of affection where others could potentially see them, but she figures it hardly matters now, since the secret won’t be a secret for much longer. And she desperately needs the comfort that holding her girlfriend’s hand brings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they reach the point where they will have to part ways. Luz stops, and Amity stops too, turning to look into her girlfriend’s beautiful brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is goodbye,” she says. “I’ll message you, when…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trails off, not needing to finish the thought. Luz takes Amity’s other hand as well, holding them both and squeezing them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the strongest person I know,” she says, and Amity has to laugh at that, because how can </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>be true?, “And you can do this. I’ll keep this near me all evening,” Luz promises, holding up the scroll Eda picked up for her secondhand a few months ago, once it was clear she wasn’t leaving the Isles anytime soon, “So if you need any help, just let me know and Eda and I will be there, okay? I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Amity says, trying not to cry. She’s terrified that this will all be taken away. “Can I kiss you?” she asks, and when Luz nods she kisses her hard, desperately, clinging to her as if this is the last kiss they’ll ever share. Because it might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she pulls away, and with a final longing look at Luz, she leaves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s parents aren’t home yet when she arrives, so she heads up to her room to pass the time until they get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even attempt to get started on her homework, knowing full well that there’s no chance she’ll be able to concentrate. Instead, she paces relentless circles around the room, unable to sit still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before the twins sense something is up, and come knocking at her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Mittens?” Emira asks. “We can hear you stomping around in there from across the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it sounds like you’re trying to wear a hole in the floor,” Edric chimes in. “What’s wrong? Did you call your teacher ‘Mom’ again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That only happened once!” Amity practically growls, stomping over to the door and opening it a crack, glaring at her siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to your diary, it happened at least twice,” Edric corrects her, with a shit-eating grin. Amity briefly considers slamming the door in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” she says instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, to know what’s upsetting you, dear sister,” Edric says, batting his eyelashes innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mittens, you seem tense,” Emira says. “Well, more tense than usual, anyway,” she amends, with a teasing grin. “Won’t you tell us what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighs. It’s probably better if she tells them what she’s planning, so that it doesn’t come as a total shock if she and their parents get into a screaming match, or if she ends up having to leave the house in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better come in,” she says, opening the door and stepping aside. Ed and Em enter her room, teasing expressions gone. Something in her voice must have tipped them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, she motions for them to sit on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Emira asks, sounding worried. “Are you okay? Did something happen with Luz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Luz and I are fine,” Amity says. “And nothing’s happened. Yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet? What’s that supposed to mean?” her sister asks, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at her siblings with as much determination as she can muster. “I’m going to tell Mom and Dad,” she says. “About me and Luz. Tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her siblings look at her wide-eyed, momentarily stunned into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Edric says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira frowns. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? What if they, y’know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the risks,” Amity says firmly, trying to sound more certain than she feels, “But it’s something I need to do. We can’t keep hiding our relationship forever - it’s not fair to either of us, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep it secret. It’ll be worse if Mom and Dad find out by accident. It’s better if I tell them. Besides,” she adds, “We have a plan. In case it... doesn’t go well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a plan,” Emira says flatly. “And what might this plan be, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Mom and Dad try to force me to break up with Luz, I’ll leave home,” Amity explains. “I’ll go and live in the Owl House with Luz. She’s already cleared it with Eda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity stands up straighter as she speaks, looking down her nose at her siblings and attempting to radiate confidence. Sure, she’s a scared fifteen year old girl who’s considering running away from home to escape her terrible parents, a plan which feels shakier than ever right now, but she can’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>see how scared she is. She’s made her decision, and she’s going to go through with it. No matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll help you,” Edric says. “If it comes to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blinks in surprise. “You’re not going to try to talk me out of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira shakes her head. “No. If you think this is the right thing to do, we support you.” She pauses. “And honestly? I’m impressed. I didn’t know you had it in you, to stand up to Mom and Dad like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity swallows nervously. “Well, I haven’t done it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you will,” Emira says. “You’re clearly determined. And we’ve got your back, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She smiles at them, a little shakily. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to be there when you tell them?” Edric asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shakes her head. “Not in the room. But… stay nearby. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Emira promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins hug her, and for once, Amity lets them. She appreciates their concern, and their offer of help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s as ready as she can be. Now, all she can do is wait.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the front door opening and closing, and her father’s deep voice traveling up the stairs, sets Amity’s heart to racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped pacing a while ago, and she’s just been sitting on her bed, alternating between trying to distract herself with a book and messaging Luz on her scroll. They’ve been talking about everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>the impending conversation with her parents, and Luz has been relentlessly cheery and upbeat - telling funny stories and sending Amity lots of what she calls “memes”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sends her girlfriend a quick message to let her know that her parents are home now, then composes herself and adopts a carefully neutral expression. She’s decided that the best time to speak to them will be after dinner, and she needs to hide how anxious she is until then, or they’ll know something’s up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before too long, there’s a knock at her bedroom door. “Amity, dear, dinner’s ready!” her mother calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother,” Amity replies. Her throat has gone dry. “Be right down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands up and quickly checks her reflection in the mirror, making sure the mask is in place and her emotions are well hidden. It’s not bad, but her eyes give her away. Closing them, she takes a few deep breaths, slowly emptying herself of emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opens them again, a bored, disinterested girl stares back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner is uneventful. Ed and Em are quieter than usual, refraining from joking around or making subtle digs at Amity like they would normally do, but her parents don’t seem to notice the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ask Amity about her day and she answers in as few words as possible. It’s not like they’re actually interested - they only care when she does something wrong, something “unbecoming of a Blight”, as they like to say. The rest of the time, she may as well not even exist, as far as they’re concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she’s tired of being treated like an accessory. She’s her own person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, the twins head upstairs, giving her encouraging smiles when her parents aren’t looking. Her father gets up from the table as well, probably intending to retreat to his study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Amity says, barely managing to keep her voice from cracking. “Before you go, there’s something I would like to speak to you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hang in the air - hard and brittle. She imagines them falling to the ground and shattering, sending shards of syllables everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alador Blight sits back down. She has his attention now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No going back. You can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Amity?” her father says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents look at her expectantly from across the table, and Amity feels herself shrinking under their gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it, dear?” her mother asks impatiently, when she doesn’t say anything right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity takes a deep breath, gathering every ounce of courage she possesses. She tries to remember the script she prepared, but the words have flown away from her like a flock of frightened pixies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to improvise, I guess. Like Luz would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth blossoms in her chest at the thought of her girlfriend, and she takes heart in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m doing this for you, Luz. For us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember,” she asks her mother, “The day a few months ago when I was sick, and my friend from school brought me the homework I’d missed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odalia’s lips tighten in a barely disguised sneer. “The human girl? Yes, I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, there’s something I need to tell you about her. She’s, uh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Her parents just stare at her for a few moments, their expressions inscrutable. Amity does her best to sit up straight, resisting the urge to cower in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You haven’t done anything wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminds herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loving Luz could never be wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?” Odalia asks, voice tight with barely concealed anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not long,” Amity fibs, knowing they’ll be even angrier if they find out she’s lied to them for months. “A couple of weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” her father asks, frowning in displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid you’d be angry,” she admits, truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have some sense at least!” her mother snaps. “A human, Amity? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity feels her own anger swell at her mother’s immediate dismissal of Luz. Her hand clenches under the table, fingernails digging into her palm. “Luz may be a human, but she’s stronger than most witches I know!” she exclaims. “Not that it matters, anyway! What matters is that I love her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops. She hadn’t been intending to admit that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents are momentarily stunned into silence, so Amity continues. “Look, I don’t expect you to approve. But I’ve made my decision. Luz is the one I want to be with, and nothing you say or do to me is going to change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her chin defiantly, meeting their eyes and refusing to back down. Her mother’s face is white with fury, but her father looks almost… amused. She’s not sure what to make of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned you about letting her dye her hair back,” Odalia hisses at Alador. “This is what comes from indulging her in her childish rebellion! A </span>
  <em>
    <span>human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alador!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, this is what Amity wants,” her father says, and his expression is almost… calculating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Amity-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I speak to you in the study for a few moments?” her father interjects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odalia sighs. “Of course, dear. Amity, stay where you are!” she says sharply, with a pointed look at her youngest child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get up and leave the room, and Amity does as she’s instructed. She stays where she is, and she waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What on the Isles could they be talking about in there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s reaction is pretty much what she expected, but her father… it had almost seemed as though he’d been coming to her defence. She has no idea what to make of that - sure, he’d sided with her when she’d dyed her hair brown again, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dating a human is a far greater transgression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity can’t make sense of it - can’t predict what’s going to happen when they come out of that study again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents are only gone for around five minutes, but to her it feels like hours. When they return, she’s surprised to see that her mother’s expression is no longer furious, but is instead almost… smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no. What are they planning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t like the look of this at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their seats across from her, and she waits to learn her fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity,” her father begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here it comes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Your mother and I have decided that you may continue to date the human girl, so long as it does not affect your performance at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blinks in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. What?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you,” she manages at last, eventually. “If that’s all, m-may I be excused?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment, young lady,” her mother says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it was too good to be true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will bring this ‘Luz’ to dinner on Saturday,” Alador says. “Your mother and I would like to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. Okay. She was not expecting that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” she stammers. “I’ll tell her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You may go now,” her father says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity flees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’s safely back in her room with the door closed behind her, her legs give way and she sinks to the floor. The adrenaline is wearing off, leaving her suddenly dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting her head on her knees, Amity sits there and tries to make sense of what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They said I can keep dating Luz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in her wildest dreams did she expect it would be that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did Dad say to Mom, to change her mind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, there’s a knock at her door. Amity gets up, moving over to sit on the bed. “Come in,” she calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed and Em poke their heads in, and she motions for them to enter. They shut the door behind them, then tentatively approach her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to them?” Emira asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t hear anything,” Edric adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t much to hear,” Amity says. “Mom was mad at first, but then Dad asked to talk to her in private. When they came back, they… they said I can keep dating Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her siblings are silent. It’s a day for being shocked into silence, Amity thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed recovers first. “Hey, that’s amazing!” he says. “Come on, give me a… what was it called again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A high-five?” Amity supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a high-five!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity dutifully high-fives her brother, although she can’t really share in his excitement. She feels almost… numb. And there’s something else, too. A sense of… wrongness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calculating look in her father’s eye. Her mother’s anger giving way to smug satisfaction. The fact that she knows - she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>- that neither of them should be okay with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looks at her sister, and she can tell that Emira feels it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something isn’t right about all this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want me to invite Luz to dinner on Saturday,” she says. “They want to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira frowns. Edric looks between the two of them, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Shouldn’t you be happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Amity begins. “It all just seems… too easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Mom and Dad really have turned over a new leaf,” Emira says, but she doesn’t sound convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe they think they can use me to gain information about Luz... and Eda and Lilith as well,” Amity replies, giving voice to the thought which, over the last several minutes, has slowly been taking shape in the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet,” Emira says. “But I think you’re right not to just take them at their word. This isn’t the kind of thing they’d normally be okay with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s what worries me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should talk to Luz about it,” her sister says. “The two of you just need to be careful, that’s all. And I know you probably want to message her, so we’ll get out of your hair. Come on, Ed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the door, Emira pauses. “Maybe just… don’t tell Luz everything tonight. I’m sure she’s been as anxious as you, and she’ll be so relieved to hear that Mom and Dad approve of her dating you. If I were you, I’d probably let her take the win, tonight, and talk to her about your suspicions another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods. “Thanks, Emira - that’s good advice. I’ll just tell her the good news tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira smiles at her approvingly and then the twins are gone, closing the door behind them. Amity summons her scroll, and begins composing a message to Luz.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big thanks to my beta reader, Lumitations!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big big thank you to Lumitations for being an awesome sounding board for this story, and to both Lumitations and RainbowBuddy for beta reading this chapter for me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>